Intercom
by Multiverse Fan
Summary: Sora is talking about Kairi with Riku on board the gummi ship.


Intercom

"I can't do it Riku, I can't do it!" Sora exclaims as he barges into the command room of the gummi ship. Sora, Riku, and Kairi are on their way to Yen Sid's tower by taking the gummi ship to train Kairi on how to wield a key blade. The auburn haired girl goes to the tower every week to train and on this trip Sora and Riku decides to tag along with her.

"What's wrong now Sora?" The silver haired boy asks his friend sighing because he already knows what's wrong.

"I just can't seem to confess to Kairi how I feel about her!" The spiky haired boy sighs as he plops down on the main chair. "Every time I see her I just get so flustered that I can hardly say anything."

"Just talk to her and let your confession come naturally?" Riku asks as he is looking at the map seeing how close they are to the tower.

"I tried that, but every time I'm about to tell her I start to panic and change the subject!"

"How about you, oh, I dunno, not change the subject?"

"Easier said than done, the moment I think of her beautiful blue eyes, or her beautiful red hair, or even her soft skin I just start to get flustered and lose my cool before I can tell her how I really feel," Sora sighs as he places his hands on his hair. "Every time I try to tell her I love her, my mind nags me saying what if its not perfect, what if I mess up, what if I'm just an idiot that she will never love!"

"You're over thinking this," Riku sighs. His friend defeated countless enemies, save countless words, but when it come to her he just turns into a massive idiot that over thinks things.

"Well its hard not to!" Sora cries, "I don't want to mess up and make a fool out of my self in front of her!"

Riku is about to berate his friend again for how he is making this over complicated until he realizes something. Sora's elbow was on the intercom button.

"Umm... Sora" Riku started.

"Maybe I should wait until we both past the mark of mastery or maybe I should tell her defeating Xehanort." Sora continues without listening to his friend.

"Sora-"

"I know, I know why is it so hard to just go and tell her Kairi, I love you with everything I have."

Riku then grabs his friends by the shoulder and started shaking him furiously. "YOUR ELBOW IS ON THE INTERCOM BUTTON!" Riku shouts as he pushes his friend back to his chair. Sora can only blink at his friend's sudden outburst as he slowly realizes what that means.

"Oh my god, she heard it all didn't she." Sora says in a shocked and horrified tone. Then Kairi barges into the command room with an angry face as she goes up to Sora and crashes her mouth with his. Sora can only blink in surprise before kissing back while Riku stares wide-eyed at his two best friends essentially making out in front of him. Suddenly, Kairi pulls away and flicks Sora in the head twice.

"Ow, what was that for!" Sora said while rubbing his forehead.

"The first one is for taking forever to tell me that you love me while the second one is for screaming and yelling waking me up from my sleep," she says half angry and half happy at the idiot and the guy she love in front of her.

"Sorry," Sora said rubbing the back of his head "does this mean you love me too?" Sora earns another kiss and another flick from Kairi as Riku just laughs to himself at how his friend is such an idiot sometimes.

"From me kissing you and from the millions of hints I've dropped and you still have to ask?" Kairi says annoyed at her oblivious lover. "Of course I love you, I loved you ever since we were kids trying to get off the island."

"Couldn't you at least told me that sooner?"

"What!? and you couldn't even tell me how you feel sooner and have to wait on me to make the first move?" Kairi counters angrily. As the two lovers are bickering at each other Riku just sighs and stood up. He pushes Sora to Kairi and the couple landed on the floor lips locked and they forgot about their argument and started to kiss each other passionately.

"If you two need me, I'll be in a bed trying to sleep this head ache off." Riku said as he walks off the command room only hearing the moans of his two best friends.

AN: I thought of this idea randomly and decided to type it out. This is my first Kingdom Hearts fan fic and so I'm not really good. Constructive criticism and comments to help improve my writing is deeply appreciated!


End file.
